Ragnarok Online: Virtual Reality
by Yuuna Miyako
Summary: Year 2015. Gravity launches Ragnarok Virtual-taking the classic multiplayer online game to another new dimension. This begun global virtual gaming. But trouble brews when a select few starts disappearing, and soon, threatening millions of innocent lives.
1. Character & Information Page

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ragnarok Online - Virtual Reality**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't any Ragnarok concept's whatsoever. The plot and characters are solely mine.

**Summary:** Year 2015. Gravity launches Ragnarok Virtual-taking the classic multiplayer online game to another new dimension. A couple of years passed, millions of people worldwide are hooked in their game sets. But trouble brews when a select few starts disappearing…

**Authors Notes:** Hi! It's actually my first time venturing out my usual anime fanfic-dom. Writing about gameplay is probably much more different, and it'll be a challenge for me. Thank you for reading through this, though I really don't have much to say. This chapter, as you could see is a character / information page, where I list through the names of the characters that would be appearing in the story. This chapter will be updated ever so often to keep in track as the story progresses. Since it's an original story, it's good to keep a biographical information page for highly important purposes. Feel free to look back here if you do get lost.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Updates**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**04/06/2012 : **Added the supporting characters that appeared or mentioned in chapters one – three. Changed Yune's character job from a royal guard to a rune knight. Defined 'modified items'.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Characters**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Name / Age / Location / Character, Job**

* **Main Characters**; ~ Supporting Characters

**Taylor, Christine*** / 18 / California, USA / Alistair, High Priest

Jake Howard (18, Set Hacker); Jonathan Taylor (20, Christine's Brother)

**Kim, YuNe*** / 21 / Seoul, Korea / Yune, Rune Kight

Han YoonSoo (21, Dorm Mate); Kang HyeMin (Yune's childhood friend and mentor)

**Miyazaki, Hiroyuki*** / 10 / Okinawa, Japan / Sora, Sniper

**Iglopas, Sam*** / 35 / Manila, Philippines / Quartz, High Wizard

**Gwynsworth, Blair*** / 19 / Paris, France / Queen, Gypsy

**Klein, Genevive*** / 23 / Frankfurt, Germany / Amber, Bio Chemist

~ Klein Steiner (Fellow Gamemaster)

? ? ?* / ? ? / ? ? ?, ? ? ? / Yon, Guillotine Cross

(Other Characters would be added along the way, some characters might change, I don't know. I'm open to suggestions and character applications. Thank you.)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Terms**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- **Gravity© :** A huge gaming corporation that hosts a number of virtual reality game portals. This includes Ragnarok Online. The main headquarters of the company is found in Korea, though they have branches around the globe to suit the needs of gamers worldwide.

- **Virtual Space :** "It's not a game anymore." - Yon. A parallel world. It's real, yet it isn't. These are worlds created by imagination and machines, thus is still a community where people meet up. Unlike regular gaming, when it's taken to this platform, gamers are able to experience the world themselves. Though some people do confuse their real lives from virtual reality, there is a thick line between the two.

- **Ragnarok :** MMORPG that was a big hit back in the days. Due to its popularity, Gravity© decided to create the world of Ragnarok into a virtual space, and ever since then it's been a hit all across the globe. Millions of millions of users step in everyday, making it the most played virtual game up to date.

- **Game Set :**A mechanical device that connects the gamers' consciousness to the virtual space. It basically looks like a full body suit with a matching helmet. Players use this and lay their physical bodies somewhere, and when initiated, will go unconscious. A player is only allowed about five hours of gameplay, and then the game set would automatically shut down. Some players get their game sets hacked through for longer hours of game play, though prolonged hours of game play is proven damaging to physical health.

- **RCT :** Ragnarok Control Team. Game masters and mistresses who work for Gravity© to ensure safety and control in the game itself. Those who are hired are expert in troubleshooting and hacking, using these skills to go against misfits such as player killers, bugs, viruses and many others.

- **NPC :** Non-Player Characters. These are programmed characters that walk about the virtual space. They are specified what to do, basically robots controlled by the whole system itself.

- **Cases :** Casualties that happen in the gaming world that affected the real world. These include disappearances, insanity issues, and many others. Cases are dealt in high priority. Most of them are dealt accordingly, yet there is always some left unraveled. A group of cases is called a Mysterie.

- **X Mysterie :** The current trend of cases plaguing Raganarok's Virtual Space. This involves players disappearing from their homes, without a trace and without a reason why. The only clues they have is the players are somewhat connected: through guilds, whatnot. But in the end, investigators always end in a block, leaving all the cases unsolved. There are no deaths involved in these cases.

- **Modified Items :** Objects that has been modified in a way that could overpower the fixed rules in the virtual space. Examples of these are dead branches or bloody branches that could summon monsters in a city or equipment that is magnified like or almost like godly items.

(Story terms. Others would be added as the story progresses. If you don't understand something and I fail to explain, please request a term definition.)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That's all for now. The prologue will be posted soon.


	2. Prologue

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ragnarok Online - Virtual Reality**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't any Ragnarok concept's whatsoever. The plot and characters are solely mine.

**Summary:** Year 2015. Gravity launches Ragnarok Virtual-taking the classic multiplayer online game to another new dimension. A couple of years passed, millions of people worldwide are hooked in their game sets. But trouble brews when a select few starts disappearing…

**Comment Corner:**

RRG : Thank you! I hope you enjoy the prologue too!

**Authors Notes:** Prologue is up! I hope you guys enjoy it!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**prologue**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_It was in a family dining room._

_Laptops were opened, while different, and unknown faces were illuminated by its screens. In the corner, a couple was holding each other quite tightly. The woman was sobbing uncontrollably, her hands covering her face. The man, fighting off the tears that threatened to fall, embraced his wife as his lips tightened into a straight line._

_Their son ran away from home, and never came back since._

_Everything seems like a blur: it happened ever so quickly, questions remained & leads were inexistent._

_He disappeared._

_Now men and women from a company called Gravity© claimed they know the reason, basing the whole investigation about a virtual reality game their son had been playing. As parents, of course, they can't even fathom the idea, but sadly they had no lead whatsoever. This must be the reason. But he's been playing the game for years, why just now?_

_They were in their laptops, tracing any past 'cases' that is connected their son whatsoever. It didn't take long till one of them stepped forward, a leader-like man among the group, and spoke up._

"_We'll give you the details," He said rather calmly, "Sadly, we can't trace your son whatsoever. My humble apologies."_

_The man nodded, as the woman continued to sob in her husband's arms much louder than before._

"_Your son, Jonathan, is considered one of the highest ranking players up to date. The past twenty cases globally, half of the players were notable gamers, and it's possible this has a connection to something. Players are usually connected by guilds, and it's been confirmed that the guild he was with lost a substantial amount of members due to the same case. The guild at the moment has been disbanded, and we're tracing the ex-members of that guild."_

"_I don't understand a thing," The father said out of frustration, "Damn all video games in the world! Just give my son back!"_

"_It's not that easy." The man quickly said, "You're not the only one who lost somebody. Those people were missing for probably a year now. I understand your loss, but you need to cooperate with us. We'll do everything in our power to get him back to you."_

_She leaned her back against the wooden door that was closed firmly for privacy. So much so for privacy. She heard every word, every comment, every cry and every futile attempt. She knew that it was the end for any investigation._

_Her brother is gone._

_She decided that day that she'll take matters in her own hands._

_**X Mysterie. Case 21.**_

_**Unsolved.**_


	3. Vague Introductions

D o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ragnarok Online - Virtual Reality**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't any Ragnarok concept's whatsoever. The plot and characters are solely mine.

**Summary:** Year 2015. Gravity launches Ragnarok Virtual-taking the classic multiplayer online game to another new dimension. A couple of years passed, millions of people worldwide are hooked in their game sets. But trouble brews when a select few starts disappearing…

**Authors Notes:** It's been awhile. Picking this up for November 2011's NaNoWriMo. Expect updates :3.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Vauge Introductions**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a peaceful suburban street with houses lined up together with decent space between them enough for small gardens. The sun is up in its peak and its rays may be harmful for the skin. Despite the scorching heat, a female figure is found walking not too far in the distance, walking along the sidewalk.

Summer vacation just begun and the sun is already taking its toll on her. The heat dominated her senses, and the only thing that was running in her mind is the need for constant shade and water...not to mention, setting the air-condition on high and sitting in front of it sounds good too.

Because of this, she didn't notice the figure looming behind her increasing it's speed as it draws closer and closer...

"Hey Christine Taylor!" She felt a heavy hand slap her in her back, causing her to wince in pain, "Walking home?"

"Geez Howard," she quickly retaliated, which sounded more like a whine instead of an angry remark.

Though her back is now throbbing in pain, she decided not to complain. Besides, the idiot beside her helped her through things, and that's an understatement. Jake Howard is her next door neighbor, a high school jock, a neighbor and a friend.

It's been a month since her older brother, Jonathan Taylor, disappeared from home. It's been a month when she decided to do something about it. But it wasn't so easy when her parents threw the systems the very next day and banned any gaming device ever entering the doors of their home. They also refuse to talk about it unless if they really have too. Luckily she wasn't much of a hardcore gamer, so her parents trust her actions. It doesn't change the fact her brother is gone and probably won't ever come back. It's hard for her to go home, feeling the choking atmosphere that loomed in the air for weeks.

It's like her brother just died.

The worst thing is every day is a funeral.

The thought made her furious, knowing that somehow her brother is still alive out there. She was a hundred percent sure. No one could ever change her mind until someone brings his body as a proof.

"So did you hack my game set?" She asked.

That is when Jake comes along. Jake is great set hacker. Typically, an unhacked system sets time constraints on players to avoid overplaying, addiction and confusion with reality. A hacked set allows to play as long as they want. The Game Masters noticed this, thus they began arresting set hackers. This caused him to halt his little business, knowing that it is for the good. He was definitely hesitant at first, afraid that he might be the next one in line. After a series of pleading and the sacrificial gift of lunch, she managed to persuade him to help her. He's the only one in the area she knew that could hack and rewire a game set and it took him a month to do so.

Jake nodded, "Are you sure about this? It became more dangerous in the virtual world lately. We don't know what you're up against."

Ragnarok online and virtual gaming...the thought ran through her mind before. What if this virtual gaming experience is still reality? After her brother disappeared, the thought sunk inside her even more deeply than ever.

Christine took a deep breath as she smiled, "Yeah of course."

Because she knew, there's no turning back now. She now has the whole summer to find her brother.

* * *

"Kim YuNe, wake up!" A voice called, disturbing him from his ever sweet slumber. YuNe slept on his desk, with books surrounding him. Even though there was a coming test the next day, he still managed to wedge some gaming time in his ever hectic college schedule.

God, he didn't want to wake up.

"Hey!" The voice yelled once more, with the accompaniment of a freezing sensation down his back. Quickly he hollered in surprise and anger, figuring that his roommate just released a cube of ice in his shirt.

"You-" Then a rumble of Korean curse words filled the air.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Han YoonSoo said finally, tired of his bad language, "You know there's a calculations test today and you still stayed up late. You look terrible."

Yune pushed himself off the covers of his bed, sitting at the edge for a short while as he rumpled his already messy black hair and rubbed his eyes. With extra effort he stood up, as he plodded painfully slow to the abandoned restroom. There he managed to see a glimpse of his face: red tinted eyes due to the lack of sleep, a terrible case of eye bags, his hair looked like a nest of some sort and an unbearable headache racked his brain.

Why is he making such a fool out of himself? He's already twenty-one, and considered as a fully fledge adult. Why is he still playing video games? He shook his head as he let out a deep sigh. He turned the faucet on as he washed his face multiple times to snap out of his drowsiness. He also popped in some pain killers in his mouth to nullify or at least calm the pain in his head.

After he received the call of her disappearing, he panicked. He heard it of course. Urban legends called X Mysteries that plague the cyber space. He never thought it was true…

…until it became his reality.

Kang HyeMin, is a woman four years older than him, and was the one who introduced him to Ragnarok. Three months ago she disappeared without a trace, and no word was heard from her ever since. He knew that she was alive, somewhere. He didn't know where to start until he decided he'll search for her in the virtual space. Every day for five hours, he roams Midgard in search for her.

And yet, there is still no trace of her.

"I'm making a mess out of my life," He admitted, "But you understand right?"

YoonSoo's face softened as he patted his friend's shoulders, "Of course I do."

"HyeMin. Where the hell are you?"

* * *

He could feel the stares burn through his back as he stood up and walked through the silent lecture hall. He had test packet in his rather small hands, as he nervously continued to walk with his head bent, looking down. He was always cornered, questioned and bullied. Besides, what is normal about a ten year old boy in the most prestigious college in the country? Don't ten year old boys play their car games, learn how to read and go in the weekend out with their families?

It's not normal. He's not normal.

He pushed his glasses deeper in the bridge of his nose as he laid the packet in the professor's desk. Miyazaki Hiroyuki knew he just had to swallow the mistreatment. It wasn't really that bad. Being gifted with the ability of photographic memory, he had the upper hand. He never goes to lectures, but still passed classes by just taking the tests.

It's just test and exam days and he could always finish rather quickly.

"I'll be taking my leave."

He has another world waiting for him, a world that didn't discriminate by age or even intellect. When he's in the parallel world he could be just Hiroyuki. Not Hiroyuki the genius or not even Hiroyuki son of Takahashi Miyazaki. It was a world that helped him retain who he really is, not being brainwashed by the weight of his duties.

The thought of being 'Sora the Sniper' just excited him.

Sometimes he can't tell who he really is and what world was real. Thanks to his ability to deduct, he knew the world that oppressed him was reality. Though it was a burden, this realization kept him sane. If he didn't know, he'll be sucked in the game, thinking it was reality.

Even that thought scared him.

After all, he was just a kid.

* * *

In a dark room filled with computers, a grown man is found sitting in front of one of them, typing things rather quickly. His hair, long and black, was a mess, and his countenance was bent a little. In his right hand was a lit cigarette bud, while the other was a cup of coffee. He shook his head, as he irritably erased the negative numbers that was shown in the screen. Though Sam Iglopas loved gaming and opened an internet café, the fact that his business is failing is something he can't do anything about. There are internet cafés in every corner, thus his one is just one of those shops a person could randomly walk in.

"Damn." He muttered and sighed, staring at the glaring screen.

It's not only that. Kids nowadays opt to go to the new parallel world gravity brought out. He tried it, and he too got hooked. But of course, the parallel world will always be a dream compared to the real world he's facing. His head ached from the stress he received, trying to save the very thing he's proud of and something he worked hard for years. Through thick and thin, he is determined to save the small shop with everything he got.

He felt his drowsiness taking over him, thus he decided he should call the night off.

"Ah, nevermind," He said as he headed for another dose of dark coffee.

Quickly, he changed his mind. Maybe an hour in Ragnarok will help.

* * *

Dance.

It is all about skill and your charisma. It's not only something used to entertain people; it is proper art and must be revered. It didn't take long till Blair Gwynsworth realized how competitive her position was in the arts. Being accepted in dance school for scholarship is a big thing, yet staying there and keeping up with all the competition is another.

She sat in her bed as she put her leg up to closer examine her right foot. It was hideous: calloused, bruised and bleeding. Her pinkie toe is dead yet again, and it's been a week since she danced in the showcase that caused it. She sighed as she ran her dainty hands on her foot reminding herself that it is the sacrifice of a dancer.

But why did she envision herself dancing under the moonlight with an undamaged foot?

She smiled ruefully as she remembered that picture was not reality but a fragment of her imagination. She never thought she'll ever find herself playing a video game before. First of all, she considered herself an absolute "girly-girl", and secondly she had no time for games. Reaching her dreams as a professional dancer is already all too time consuming for her.

"I found something that allows me to dance all the time," Her friend admitted one day. She noticed the sudden improvement of her skills, so Blair asked.

"And I had pretty feet too." Her friend added dreamily.

That's when she was introduced to Ragnarok.

* * *

Ragnarok Control Team, European division headquarters: Frankfurt, Germany

"Doughnuts, anyone?" A blonde haired young woman walked into the glass doors of the rather quiet and tranquil control room. Inside she knew it was not the case. Everyone in the office always looks like they do not do much at all, but in reality, each person was either on the computer fixing bugs or in the virtual space maintaining order.

Having twenty one unsolved missing cases is a huge blow to Gravity's credibility and now the game masters in every continent are being required to work overtime to assure that no such thing could ever happen again. To everyone's relief, the 21st Mysterie was the last one reported, which means the virtual world was in peace for a good solid month.

But a peaceful month means the lack of leads.

Legally speaking, the company cannot be sued due to the agreements each player had to click yes to play. It's another story when the boss's own daughter herself is missing. The whole company is in a emotional wreck right now, even though it's wise not to put personal problems in.

"Gen, it's your time to patrol." A rather muscular man tapped her in the back, "Thanks for the doughnuts." She winked as she handed him the whole box.

"Save some for everyone Klein."

She quickly headed to back door of the office to another hallway with rooms in both sides. These are the cubicles which a game set was set up for special reasons. First, comfort. Game masters stay longer in the cyber space more than an average player. Secondly, the game sets in these cubicles are specially made for each person in the team. It's a gateway to game master privileges, so to speak.

Exactly when she laid her bed in the soft bed, she slipped on her head set and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes yet again, the whole surrounding changed. Unlike her previous sleeping position in a white room, she was standing in a gate entrance with a kafra and a guard in front of it. Around that was a vast green meadow spotted with trees. The wind was blowing ever so softly, a warm and gentle breeze. Genevieve muses how peaceful the entrance world is compared to deeper virtual space.

Real names are taboo in the Virtual Space. When a character knows your real name, your identity and safety is a risk. People who say their real name will be immediately logged off from the client and will be put into probation for a week.

"Amber. Biochemist."

"Very well," She replied with a smile as she stepped away from the portal behind her, "Welcome back, Amber."

Exactly when those words were said, pixels started forming in her body, changing her completely to a different person. Her long blonde hair changed into a short auburn colored hairdo with a bunny hair band securely on top of her head. It didn't take long when a red cape materialized and draped her shoulders, a brown armored short dress that looked rustic and medieval clothed her and sturdy chestnut colored boots shielded her feet.

Then she felt a heat next to her, causing her to look down to see her Vanilmirth glowing right beside her.

'Welcome back, master.' A mental welcome was conveyed to her as she adjusted her bag as she double checked the number of acid bombs in her disposal.

'We're gonna roll, Pudding.'

'Again?'

'As usual.'

* * *

It's another busy day at Midgard, the sun is shining rather brightly and the bricked Pronteran streets are filled with people and vendors of everything and every kind. It was crowded, so crowded that it was hard to see the point of your destination. With the hot sun and the additional body heat, the intensity of warmth increased to uncomfortable.

Among the citizens of Prontera, a heavily caped figure walked through the crowd, bumping to people here and there. Though some wanted to face the person and tell him off, they cowered away in silence due to the figure's ominous presence. He has a tall stature with a build in between muscular and lean, and his steps are light and quick...

...assassin's steps.

In his mind one thing continued to echo, "Find us."

His hands clenched into fists as he let a little jump, a different rhythm of steps: quicker, faster. People around him noticed how he disappeared from their sight.

"I'll save you, just wait."


	4. Comrade

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ragnarok Online - Virtual Reality**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimers:** I don't any Ragnarok concept's whatsoever. The plot and characters are solely mine.

**Summary:** Year 2015. Gravity launches Ragnarok Virtual-taking the classic multiplayer online game to another new dimension. A couple of years passed, millions of people worldwide are hooked in their game sets. But trouble brews when a select few starts disappearing…

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for the long, long update gaps. Well, I figured I should continue it since I returned playing RO to refresh my memory on the gameplay. With this newly refreshed knowledge and some beforehand plot planning, hopefully writing this story will go smoother. Oh, I dedicate this chapter to my friend Snow who I discovered reads this story. Sorry Snow, but I finally updated just for you!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comrade**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jake Howard's room was actually pretty neat for a guy. In addition, he is an all round athlete. All round athletes tend to leave all their dirty uniform and things around their rooms after a tiring game, but it seems like Jake is an exception. Every time Christine visits, she always made a note to pan across room trying to point out something out of place. In the end, she always failed to do so.

This time around however, when she entered in his room, a virtual reality game set was laid on his bed with some tools lying about. Jake was just a step behind her, taking a deep breath before he cut in front of her to reach over to the set and analyze it for the umpteenth time.

"It's been a long time." Christine whispered to herself, as she found herself staring at the game set in front of her.

"This is it." Jake said, "You already know this, but I have to remind you again. Hacked game sets are very dangerous. Playing too much every day is not healthy. In additional, it is always a personal modification to its user. Which means, today, I need you to go inside the virtual game help me adjust it to 'you'."

Chris simply nodded as anxiousness filled inside of her. It felt like she was going to play the game for the very first time. A month without playing is actually damaging for a player's skill, mostly if its virtual reality. She knew she was already rusty, and she hopes it would not take her long until she regains the tricks and trades as a player. It's been awhile she visited the virtual space, so she expected modifications and upgrades since her last visit. Even though the anxiety was eating her up inside, a sense of excitement brew inside her.

She lied to her parents that she will be tutoring Jake the entire summer for a part time job. She was eternally grateful that they fell for it. She is already buried in debt with Jake's support, though sometimes hesitant, he still agrees to whatever she has in mind.

"I'm curious about the X Mysterie disappearances," He simply stated one day when curiosity overtook her and asked him why he agreed to help her, "That's all. I just never thought an incident will happen in my neighborhood and people I personally know will be affected."

"Earth to Christine Taylor." His voice broke through her deep thoughts, as he picked up the head set and handed it to her, "We cannot waste any time."

She smiled as she carefully took the machine in her hands, "Thank you Howard, I owe you a lot."

He stuck his tongue out, "Of course, now hurry."

Without any hesitation, Chris laid down on his bed and slipped on the headset. At the very same time she opened her eyes, she knew she's in another world.

* * *

In a dark cave in the middle of the Lake of Abyss, located near the peaceful town of Hugel, there was a great shadow in the cavern. The sound of wings flapping was almost deafening. Everyone knew that dungeon in Abyss Lake was the home of many dragons of various kinds. Dragon eggs could be found in every corner, even more than ever due to the season of mating for these creatures. However there was a cry of plea among the dragons, a cry of warning due to the pack of intruders that barged in their own home.

A party of fifteen, led by a Rune Knight who was mounted on his faithful steed, started a vicious fight against the hordes of dragons that awaited them in the entrance. It was the time when the King of Prontera usually hires warriors in every country to come and try to decrease the population of the dragons before it led to the catastrophe of Hugel a couple of decades back when dragons became overpopulated and attacked Hugel, destroying it completely.

Kim Yune, is simply Yune the Rune Knight in Virtual RO. It was requested by the king to reduce the dragon population or else they'll start sprawling out the nearby town. This quest, of course does not come free but is laced with rewards and benefits if it is completed. In additional, he needs all the training he needs because he knew inside that he's against something greater, sinister and dangerous.

Anything to find HyeMin.

While the fighting was going on, he heard a very familiar and nostalgic voice on his head, 'Yune? Are you busy?' His eyes widened as he swung his sword a little slower than before. Mental messages that come into players are known as private messages. He tried his hardest to divide his attention to the monster in front of him, a dragon whose sharp fangs was barred in anger and trying to recognize the voice in his head.

'Alistair, is that you?' He questioned himself inside, as he finally realized it was her, the lowly priest he met a year ago. He remembered he bumped into her in the middle of his royal guard examination in the haunted castle of Glast Hleim, when she was being attacked by a handful of aggressive monsters and gave her a hand. Ever since then, they've been close partners and accompanied her when she became a full fledged high priest. Then she disappeared a month ago, and never contacted him ever since.

'You still remember me?'

His voice softened, 'Yeah, of course. I missed you.' He meant it. She was one of the virtual gamers he ever connected deeply with, and knowing his secrets were safe with her.

'Me too, I have to see you. I need to tell you so many things.'

'What a coincidence, so do I.'

* * *

Chris's Alistair, stood waiting in front of the gates of the Pronteran castle, the place where she and Yune typically met a month ago before she pulled out a disappearing act. A huge chunk of her anxiety dissolved when she heard Yune's voice once more, it was like a sound of grace and salvation to her. In order to survive in the virtual world, a network is one of the most important things a player needs.

For Chris, she knew Yune and her brother is just enough for her.

She never liked talking to strangers, since she always reminded herself to stay clear from them because they could be anybody. Yune for her was her knight and shining armor. He was literally one, since he saved her from an angry mob while accompanying her brother in Glast Heim. She remembered being separated from her brother and wandering the dark walls alone...

...it was enough to give her shivers down her spine. Panic overruled her that she accidentally teleported away from her brothers side to a unknown place in the map where a group of abysmal knights came her way. Due to fear and shock, her head blanked out stared at the massive dark beings as it charged towards her, preparing to strike her heart with its lance.

Then Yune came.

Since then, she spent less time with her brother and more with her new found friend that seemed to confide in her. Due to his openess, she too started to become open to him and other people in the virtual world.

It was all thanks to Yune.

The nostalgic thoughts brought a soft smile in her face. While she waited for her dear friend, she healed and supported people who asked nicely for her help. Besides, she was a high priest after all.

"Alistair!" A voice as clear as a bell called her from the behind. She was about to heal a wounded thief, but she turned around in response, as she found her knight mounted on tame.

Without hesitation, he jumped out of his steed, an ran towards her, giving her a tackle and a hug at the same time. People around them eyed them suspiciously, while some female figures threw some jealous glances.

"Yune-!" Chris managed to say as she felt her feet lose balance under her due to the weight of his armor. In the matter of seconds, she found herself crashing down in the middle of the busy pronteran streets. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that will surge in her body, instead, she felt nothing.

"You're as clumsy as ever." A voice warm voice chuckled under her.

Her eyes quickly opened, as she found herself on top of her armored friend. Realizing their awkward position, her face turned scarlet red. Her eyes met his, as familiarity rushed through her and comforted her. Even though she wanted to stand up, it felt her legs couldn't carry her. The relief she felt due to his presence was just so overwhelming that her emotions just ran wild.

"Y-Yune." Her voice cracked, as she felt tears well in her eyes.

All of a sudden, a surge of tears fell down her cheeks, dropping down his glistening armor. She cannot even explain what she felt. Seeing him, and hearing him just filled her with so much relief that she let go all of the bottled up frustrations and worries that was deep inside her hidden for a full month.

Yune smiled apologetically as he reached up and patted her head as she continued to sob on top of him. Even though he was still suffering from the wounds of his mission earlier, he did not want to stop the woman from crying.

It looks like they have a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Christine/Alistair took a deep breath as she put the cup of hot tea into her lips. It was embarrassing making a huge reunion scene in the capital of Midgard, in front of the king's castle. Yune quickly suggested they could have tea in nearby shop, which was a popular stop for many adventurers coming from different parts of the continent. Prontera, being the Capitol of Rune Midgard and is strategically built in the middle in of the continent made it a citadel to money and power hungry individuals.

"I'm really sorry about that," She whispered once more, "I did not mean to..."

He chuckled, "Did you realize how many times you apologized to me?"

She was relieved that the month gap didn't severe their relationship. He remained the same, just like before. But somehow, she noticed an unusual aura of concentration around him.

She shook her head, "It is not enough...for disappearing and not even able to explain."

"I understand. You must have your reasons. When you disappeared, I thought you were part of it."

"It?"

"The X Mysteries."

Those words caused her to pause and clench her cup tightly than before, even though the heat was burning her hands.

"Actually about that..." her voice trailed, "My brother disappeared."

A silence was formed between them. The atmosphere dropped , even though the sun was high in Midgard.

"A month ago, he did. He and a bunch of his guild mates disappeared from their homes, never to be seen again." Chris tried to explain, breaking the silence, "My parents burned the sets. I know somehow he's alive. But the only place I could find clues is in the virtual space. I have the whole summer to find him, but I have a feeling that it's not enough. It won't be easy either. I don't know who am I against and I'm merely a high priest...a long way to go to before I switch to an arch bishop. I can't do this alone-"

"I'll go with you."

All of a sudden, an explosion erupted along the bricked road they were in. Dust quickly filled their vision and nostrils, forcing everyone around the disruption to quickly cover their mouths due to to the polluted air. Bricks and wooden debris flew from the direction of the explosion, highlighting possibly deadly and dire situation they could be.

In a matter of a few seconds, chaos filled the street. People started screaming and running about. YuNe, by instinct, grabbed Alistair by the arm and shielded her quickly. Other experienced players stood on their place and waited for their vision to clear up, waiting on what is going to happen next.

"Kyrie Eleison." Alistair muttered under her breath, as a bright light surrounded her palms and casted a magical barrier on YuNe.

"Someone broke several dead branches!" A voice yelled in the distance.

"Dead branches in the city?" YuNe asked out loud, "Are they insane?"

"Isn't it illegal?"

YuNe nodded, "It's no doubt a modified branch. Normal branches cannot be broken inside any city whatsoever. It's probably a work of a player killer for all we know. But for now," He let go of her arm as he unsheathed his sword.

"We have work to do."

Alistair nodded as she quickly scanned the area. Several players already headed towards origin of the explosion. She then did not hesitate and immediately cast support spells on YuNe, quickly mounted his dragon. She looked up at him as he smiled and held out a hand.

She was not alone. Not now, not ever.

"Let's go."


End file.
